True love
by Peeta4katniss
Summary: Katniss owns a sports beach shop and one day a cute blonde haired and blue eyed man comes in, and asks for surf lessons can love bloom? Modern day au and maybe a bit occ I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

I know I said after christmas I would update back to school but I'm having a writers block so i'm just going to start a new story I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

* * *

I'm Katniss Everdeen, I'm 22 and I live in California beside the beach. I have brown hair, grey eyes and olive skin. I'm about 5 foot 3 inches and im really sporty. I own Kat's beach sports. We rent out sports equipment to people at the beach and we also do surf lessons who are took by finnick or I call hin finn hes been my best friend since we were 8 years old.

I'm setting behind the counter in my shop serving people "Next, please" I call out to the next person, I look up the see im staring in to the most amzing ocean blue eye. He has floppy blonde curly hair, he has a really dinfined jaw bone, he is about 6 foot 2 inches, he is beautiful. " Hi I'm Katniss, what can I get you?" I ask him still memorized by his eyes

"I would like to have surf lessons, please" he says back "Okay, i'm going to have to take the surf lessons today though becouse my surf teacher is off sick" or hung over I say back

his eyes light up more when I say that "Thats fine"he says back

"We have a spot for you in an hour is that okay with you?" I ask

"Yeah thats fine" he says back

"Okay, can I have your name please?" I ask him

"Peeta Mellark" he replys

"Okay, that will be 5 dollors per lesson so just come back in 50 minutes and I will take you for lesson" I say

"Okay, heres 5 dollers and bye" he walks away

and I feel lonely without him and I just met him I work until Peeta comes back 50 minutes later and I get that surf borads and we walk out to the water. Peeta takes off his shrit to show his well dinfined 6 pack and I stare at his god like body, Peeta clears his throught loudly and I blush beet red and strip down to my binki and now its his turn to stare at my body and I clear my throught and he blushes pink and I can't help but notice how cute he looks when he blushes"Lets get started then" I say Peeta is a really good surfer for his frist time on a surf borad We both get out of the water dripping wet laughing I had a really good time with Peeta."I was just wondering like if you weren't doing anything would you like to go to grabs some coffee with me or something?" Peeta sak me nervously "Okay, let me just lock up my store and we can go" I say back trying to act cool but inside I was doing backflips

We walk up to my store I go inside and grab my car keys to my silver land rover and my wallet and walk back out to Peeta and we walk to the little cafe beside the beach. We talk for hours and I learn that Peeta is 23 years old and has 2 older brothers caller Rye and Joey, he never has suger in his tea, he's favourite colour is muted orange and he loves baking and painting and his birthday is 16th of October. Peeta drives me home and we trade numbers and he kisses me on the cheeck and asks if I want to go on a date with him and I blush and say yes a walk into my studo apartment. I jump in the shower and i wash my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner it smells of coconuts i quickly wash myself and shave. I jump out of the shower and wrap my fluffy towel around myself. I brush my teeth and quickly change into my comfy sweatpants and a tank top. I climb into my queen sized bed and try to fall asleep but my thoughts are full of Peeta with his beautiful golden curly locks and ocean blue eyes about are date tomorrow. As I'm about to fall into a blissful sleep when my iPhone 5c in light blue buzzes signalling I have a text.

**Peeta: Just wanted to say goodnight xx**

**Katniss:Yeah goodnight xx**

after that I fall asleep

* * *

**~The next morning~**

I wake up and look at my iPhone it's 11:06. I lazily get out of bed and walk over to my kitchen and I make myself breakfast which is pancakes.

My phones buzzes it's Peeta

**Peeta: I will pick you for at date at 2 pm is that ok? xx**

**Katniss: That's fine xxx**

**Peeta: kk I'm looking forward to it I have it all planed out xx**

**Katniss: I'm looking forward to it xx**

**Peeta: byeeee ;) xx**

**Katniss: byee :p xx**

I look at the the time it 12 o'clock that gives me two hours to get ready so thats lots of time so I decide to text my little sister Prim shes 17 and don't see her often because she lives in Dublin, Ireland that where i'm from.

**Katniss: Hey little duck how are you?**

**Prim: Hey I'm fine you?**

**Katniss: I'm fine I have a date today though I thought you might want to know**

**Prim: OMG! TELL ME EVERYTHING!**

**Katniss: His name is Peeta Mellark he's 22 year old he has blue eyes and blonde curly hair his beautiful **

**Prim: He sounds cute send me a pic of him**

**Katniss: sorry I don't have a pic of him we only met yesterday **

**Prim: After the date call me and tell me every detail **

**Katniss: byeee I have to go get ready love you **

**Prim: byeee**

After I get off the phone with Prim I go get ready. I jump out in the shower not washing my hair because I watched it last night. I go into my room and start to get ready. I put on my sunset orange sun dress since it's still August its still really hot outside so I won't need a jacket.

Since it's 1:45 so i set on my sofa and start to freak out about My date with Peeta.

At two o'clock sharp the door bell rings

* * *

How was that for a first chapter please tell me if I should keep writing this story or should I just delete it btw I picked Dublin, Ireland becomes I'm Irish. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter it really does mean a lot to me and I will answer most reviews.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**now thats done theres chapter 2**

* * *

I get up of my couch and walk over to answer the door. I get butterflies in my stomach when I see him, Peeta. He's wearing just plain jeans and a blue t-shirt that is the exact colour of his eyes. His hair is just flopping down his forehead but not covering this eyes.

"oh, wow you look amazing" Peeta whispers

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" I say back but that a understatement of the year he looks hot like model hot.

"So, are you ready to go?" he says"oh, and before I forget you need to bring a swimsuit"

"Thats fine just let me get my stuff and we can leave and you can wait on the couch if you like" I say while letting him in and closing the door after him.

I walk over to my drawers and pull out a white two piece swim suit it has diamonds on it it really pretty. I get my backpack and shove it in the along with a towel. I quickly take a glance at Peeta to find that he's staring at me, I quickly look away blushing.

I quickly run my fingers through my hair which is super long like its only 3 or 4 inches off being at my bum. I put on my white flip flops and tell him I'm ready.

We walk out of my apartment and building to his car it's a type of sports car I don't know the name of. I'm not that good with car names. He opens the passenger door for me like a true gentleman.

"Thanks" I mutter

"No problem" he says back almost cocky

I climb into the car and put on my seatbelt as Peeta walks around to the drivers side and climbs in. We start driving and I realise I don't have a clue where we are going.

"Peeta?" i ask

"Yeah" he answers

"Where are we going?" I ask

"It's a surprise but if it makes you feel better I'm not going to lead you in to the forest and rape you" he answers with a laugh

I laugh too, we drive for about 15 minutes until we start driving through woods.

"I thought you said you weren't leading me into the forest to rape me" I say with a laugh. This might sound weird but if this was anyone else I would be shitting myself but I can't help myself trust him.

"I promise I'm not going rape you" he says with a laugh

After another 10 minutes of driving and we stop and climb out of the car. There is a small pond the size of a car and beside the car was like a really small house. **(A/N just like the one in the hunger games) **

its really beautiful it look like a place from a fairy tale.

"It's beautiful" I whisper I'm not even sure if he heard me

"How about we get changed into our swimsuits and go for a swim, the water is warm" He whisper in my ear

I nod my head yes and grab my bag and go be hide the bush and change while Peeta goes to another bush and gets changed. I walk out for behind the bush and wait for Peeta to finish getting ready.

I stare at the pond just itching to jump in but I decide to wait for Peeta, all of a sudden I'm being grabbed from behind and being thrown over Peeta's shoulder. I start screaming for him to put me down.

"Okay, I will put you down" Peeta says

He starts to jog over to the pond and I know he's going to throw me in.

"No, don't drop me into the water" I scream grabbing on to him

"Ohh, sorry I only take first answers, sorry" he says before drops me into the pond

When I resurface I say "Ohh, it's on Mellark" I grab him and pull him in to the pond.

Which turns into a full blown water fight after an hour or so we get and Peeta gets a blanket and the picnic basket out of his car. He puts down the blanket and the basket. He pulls out these weird bun with cheese on them and hand one to me.

"Thanks, but I've never had one of these before, are the nice" I ask

"They are the best tasting thing in the world, but I think my dad's ones are nicer" he answers

"Wait, you made these?" I question him

"yeah" he say as if it's no big deal

I take a bite of it and it tastes like heaven in my mouth it's amazing.

"OMG! Peeta this is amazing" I moan

"Well, I'm glad you like it" He answers honestly

After the picnic we pack away all the left over food and put it back in the car. Peeta and I get in the car him being the gentleman he is opens the door for me again. We start to drive back to town again.

"Thanks, for a great day this was truly the best date I ever went on" I tell him

"Anytime, but the date no over I'm taking you somewhere else as well" I tells me

"Do you want to tell me where we are going" I ask

"Mmmmmmm... Let me think about it, no" he say back

"Please Just tell me I hate surprises, please" I beg

"Nope, and that final and we are nearly there any way" he answers

We turn the corner and see where he's taking me to. It's a theme park. We get out of the car and we walk toward the park, he slips his hand bit to mine while we walk. Peeta drag me over to the scariest looking ride there.

"Come on, lets get on it" I tells me

" Hell no that scary shit" I tell him

"Please,please,please,please,please..." He begs me

"If I say yes will you shut up?" I ask

"Yes, so you'll get on it with me" he asks

"Okay, then" I say uncertain

He Grabs my hand and pulls me into the line. We get on the ride it's in rows of two so me and Peeta sit together. I start shitting my self when it starts to move and I grab Peeta's hand and close my eyes and all I feel in the wind in my face and going upside down when I finally think it's over it starts to do everything back wards when it's finally over I stand up but I feel dizzy and sick I can't walk straight, so Peeta helps me over to a bench near the ride.

"Im sorry, I didn't realise it was that scary" I tells me

"It's okay just give me a minute" I tell him

We sit on the bench with him rubbing my back. After that we didn't go on any other rides we just walk about taking photo of everything and of each other doing stupid things. We drive back to my apartment.

We get out of his car and begin walking to my apartment.

"Katniss, before I go can I ask you something?" He asks me

"Well you just did ask me something but sicnr I like you you can ask another" I tell hiM

"Well I was wondering ...if you want to that is if yo-you w-wa-want t-t-to be m-my gr-girl-fri-friend?" he stutters

I cant believe he just asked me to me his girlfriend

"Yes" I tell him

He cups my checks and kisses me this is our first fist and I melt in to it. After a while we break apart panting

"Well I was just wondering if you want to come in and watch a movie with me?" I ask him

"Sure, why not" he answers

I unlock the door and we walk inside I lock the door and go over the the box where I keep all my movies. I pick out one

"How about we watch Finding Nemo?" I ask excitedly

"Yeah, that the best movie ever" he answers

I put the movie on and me and Peeta snuggle together and watch the movie after a bout an half I fall asleep in him arms

* * *

**so how was that for a chapter two? Please tell me what you thought it would mean a lot.**

**Peeta4Katniss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite and followed it really means a lot to me. **

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Any way heres chapter 3**

* * *

Someone is shaking my shoulder tying to wake me.

"I don't wanna get up,mom" I moan into the pillow.

"mmm... Katniss I'm not your mum, I'm Peeta" Peeta tells me.

I jump up embarrassed then to make things worst that what I thought was my pillow was really his chest.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep beside you, I'm really sorry, can you forgive me. I spent the night here to by accident, I'm sorry..." Peeta keeps on rabbling on and on.

"Peeta, really, it's fi" before I can even finish Peeta in saying " No, no it isn't fine, we haven't even been dating 24 hours and not it looks like I'm taking advantage of you"

On and on Peeta goes I keep tying to tell him it's alright but he ignores me and keeps pacing and saying he's sorry. I don't know how to shut him so I just start kissing after a moment of shock Peeta starts to Kiss back he runs his tongue along my bottom lip seeking Entrance I open my mouth allowing him in our tongues fight for control but then my phone start ring before we have time to deep our kiss.

"Just ignore it" Peeta says kissing me harder

I pull away grabbing my phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey, kitty kat" its finnick or Finn

"What's up? Finn" I ask

"Not much, just wondering if you are going to work today?" Finn asks

I look at the time it's 8:37, I start work at 9:30

"Yeah, I'll be there at the normal time" I say

"Bye, kitty kat" Finn says

"Bye, Finn" I say and hang up

I look up at Peeta "I'm sorry about that" I say

" Its fine, don't worry about" Peeta says "Hey, do you want me to make you breakfast before I go to work?"

"Yeah, you can do that but I'm going to go get ready" I mutter

I grab a towel and go in to the bathroom. I strip naked, turn on the shower and jump in the shower. I quickly wash myself and wash my hair with my coconut shampoo and conditioner. I get out and dry myself and then I realise that I forgot my uniformin the other room. Shit.

"Peeta!" I yell

"What!" He shouts back

"I kinda forgot to bring my work clothes in here!" I shout

"Okay what do you want me to do." He shouts

"Just turn around" I yell

"Okay" he says

I open the door and quickly check that Peeta is looking away he is looking away so I quickly run across the room with only a towel wrapped around me. I open the drawers and pull out my work uniform which is a pair of tan shorts and a blue polo shirt that has the Kat's beach sports logo on it, I also pull out panties and a bra. Then run back into the bathroom and get change quickly, and walk out the bathroom and over the Peeta who is flipping pancakes

"There nearly ready, go sit down and I'll bring them to you" Peeta tells me

"Okay" I say as I walk over my dinning table and sit down. I wait for Peeta to bring me my pancakes. Peeta gives me my pancakes.

"I have to go or I'll be late for work at the bakery" Peeta says looking a bit upset about leaving

"It's okay, I'll see you later" I tell him

Peeta leaves and I look at the time it's 9:07, so I quickly brush my hair and shove my car keys,wallet and iPhone into my pocket. I hurry out the door and drive to the beach which is only a 5 minutes drive away from my apartment.

When I get there I open the store and wait on Finn coming to work. When he comes he starts pelting me with questions about Peeta. Prim told him all about him.

_~After work~_

I close the shop quickly and give Finn a goodbye hug.

"Bye Finn, love you" I say to Finn I love Finn like a brother and that it.

"Bye kitty kat, love you too" says Finn pulling away from the hug

As I turn to look around I see Peeta with a hurt expression on his face. He thinks in cheating on him with Finn. As soon as made eye contact with him, he turns on his heals and walks away.

"I think he thinks your cheating on him with me" Finn mutters in my ear

I don't bother to answer I run down the beach after him yelling his name and telling him to stop. When I catch up to him.

"Peeta, let me explain..." I try to say but he cuts me off before I can finish

"I don't want to know about you cheating on me. I know we've only been going out a day but still that no reason to cheat" he snaps at me and walks away.

"But I'm not cheating on you" I yell after him "Just let me explain,"

"Fine, you have a minute" he says "Starting now"

"His name is finnick but I call him Finn, we have been best friends since we were 8, and yes I love him like brother but I love you in a different way. He's from Ireland, we came here together. We have never went out with each other or Kissed bar on the check plus he's going out with Annie." I rush out

"Wait back up did you just say 'I love you'?" He asks

"Yes, I did because even though we have only been dating a day, there's something different about you and yes I do love you" I say blushing

"I love you too" he says and cups my checks and kisses my passionately put so much emotion we pull away and rest our foreheads together

"Sorry for snapping at you, I should of waited for you to explain" he murmurs

"So, did you come here for a reason or just for a lonely walk down the beach?" I ask

"Well, I came to ask you if you wanted to come to my apartment for dinner?" He asked

"Yes, I would be honoured" I say with a bow.

We both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Sorry for the a sudden ending but it's 11:50pm when I'm writing and it's new year is in 10 minutes. But I'm probably going to update this tomorrow.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD YEAR!**

**P.S what is everyones new year reasalotion? **

**Peeta4katniss**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who read, reveiwed or favourited my story it does mean alot go me that people or taking an interest in my story

Good luck to kandimay flame on her new year resolution

My new year resolution are to stay fit for competition and not to stop this story until its finished

I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Chapter 4

* * *

Katniss POV

I currently sitting in Peeta's car, we are driving down a street to his apartment, after about 10 mins we pull in beside an apartment building which he lives. His apartment is right beside a bakery called Mellark's Bakery, I wonder if that his family's bakery.

"Peeta?" I ask

"Yeah" he answer keeping his eyes on the road

"Is that your family's bakery?" I ask.

"Yes, I like living close to it so I can walk to work and alway be spitting distence to my family" he answers

We get out of the car and we walks over to me and slips his figures between mine and pulls me towards his buliding and up the stairs to his apartment. His apartment is big it has 2 bed rooms and 2 bathrooms.

"I share the apartment with my brother Rye, but his at the bakery, he should be back for dinner in an hour" he tells me

"Okay, but you invited me here for dinner so are you going to tell what for dinner?" I ask

"Since I don't know what you like yet, I decided we should have pizza you can't go wrong with pizza" he tells me

"So, when do you want order it, I don't know about you but i'm starving" I say just as my tummy growls agreeing with me

"Well, it takes an half an hour to come, but I can order it now and Rye can have what left" he tells me while pulling out his phone and phoning the pizza company. He orders a large pizza with pepperoni, ham and chicken.

"Well it should be here in an half an hour, so what do you want to do for half an hour?" Peeta asks

"We could watch friends, I love friends" I say

"Yeah, I love friends too" he tells me

We walk in to his living room area and he sit down first, when im about to sit down Peeta pulls me down so I'm sitting on his lap. You think that it would be awkward but no its not I feel very confortable, so i lean back on to his chest and watch friends.

After half an hour the door bell ring

Peeta lifts me up, so he can get up and answer the door. Peeta comes back with a Pizza. We go out to his kitchen and eat the pizza.

About half way through eating, I presume Rye opens the front door and shouts "PEETA, DO I SMELL PIZZA!"

"Yeah, we will save some for you" Peeta says back

"And may I ask who we is" Rye says back walking into the kitchen

Rye takes one look at Katniss and turns to Peeta

"Peeta, is the hot chick you scored a date with last night?" he asks

"Yeah" Peeta answers

"Well, fuck you're right she is sexy, I would do her" Rye exclaims

"Rye, that my girlfriend your talking about" Peeta says starting to angry

"I'm not saying anything against her i'm just saying she very sexy and that I would do her" Rye tells Peeta then he turns to me and says "I don't understand, how can someone as hot as you go out with someone like my brother it doesn't add up, is he paying you?" Rye asks

"No, I'm going out with him becouse I love him" I tell him

"Well, before I get more confused i'm just going to have a shower" Rye says walking into his room

I look over to Peeta, he's blushing

"Why are you so embarrassed" I ask

"No reason come on lets watch more friends" he tell me while grabing my hand and pulling me in to the living room and on to his lap

After about an hour I look out the window and see that the sky is stormy grey and it pouring down

"Peeta, look at the weather I should go before it get worse" I tell him tying to stand but his arms are holding me down so I can't stand up

"I'm not letting you go home in that weather, you're staying here" Peeta says pulling be back againt his chest

"But where will I sleep?" I ask

"How about beside me" he tells me pulling me closer to him who I'm I to argue

Peeta and I got in to his bed room around 11 o clock and I come across another problem

"Peeta, what i'm I going to wear? I don't have any with me" I ask him

"I'll see if I have any clothes that are to small for me" he tell me looking through his drawers and pulls out one of his shrits and throws it at me.

I change into the top and climb in to his bed, Peeta joins me only wearing basketball shorts and no shrit and I see his perfect six pack and you can see the top of his boxers poking out of the top of the shorts.

We cuddle together and I fall in to a blissfull sleep

* * *

Thanks for reading, when I was writing this my mum called me for dinner and I shit myself and fell out of my bed, I was laughing my head off.

Sorry I thought you might what to know that and I have a question do you want Mrs Mellark to be either a bitch, nice, bitch to nice or nice to bitch? you can decide I already know what going to happen with each option so I decided to let you decide.

Peeta4katniss


End file.
